Astros
by Veintiocho
Summary: Tsukishima x Hinata. "Sé que la Luna y el Sol no deberían de encontrarse, pero sí respetar su naturaleza y entenderse. Un eclipse es siempre algo maravilloso de ver, un encuentro que puede cegar a cualquiera." Takeda-sensei propone un entrenamiento que provocará el encuentro entre dos mundos distintos.
1. Chapter 1

_Haikyuu! _es un manga creado por _Haruichi Furudate, _mas la siguiente historia es creación mia.

Gracias por leer._  
_

* * *

*** Astros *  
**

By V_eintiocho_

* * *

**Prólogo**

—¿UN NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO?

El chirrido de las zapatillas al resbalar en el suelo del gimnasio dejó de escucharse de golpe. Takeda-sensei había reunido a todo el equipo, para hablarles de un nuevo entrenamiento. El primero en saltar de emoción había sido Hinata, que había gritado, asustando a un cansado Kageyama. Este se acerco a Hinata, colocando una mano sobre su cabello naranja y apretando con fuerza, logrando que Hinata chillara.

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR! —gritó—. ¡Vas a destrozarme el tímpano!

—¡Duele, duele, duele! —se quejó Hinata, tratando de quitarse la mano de encima.

—¿Podrían prestar atención? —pidió Suga, con las manos en las caderas y los párpados caídos. El entrenamiento ya había terminado y solo querían irse a casa, pero primero necesitaban hablar—. Disculpe, sensei, continúe. —pidió Suga, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Deseaba que acabaran rápido para poder darse una ducha, no le gustaba la sensación de la tela del uniforme pegándose a la piel por el sudor.

—Gracias. —Takeda-sensei se volvió hacia sus estudiantes, ajustándose las gafas. Ukai se encontraba mal de salud por lo que él era quien se encontraba a cargo temporalmente. Gracias al liderazgo del capitán, no había tenido que hacer mucho, y eso lo decepcionaba un poco—. Saben muy bien que me cuesta aportar ideas en cuanto a los entrenamientos debido a que no se mucho de voleyball—. Se excusó—. Por eso se me ocurrió que podría ayudarlos a trabajar otras áreas que creo son necesarias para que el trabajo en equipo se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera posible. Por ejemplo: las relaciones interpersonales. —explicó—. Son muy importantes cuando debe llevarse a cabo una misión o se desea alcanzar un objetivo en común. —levantó un dedo, queriendo hacer énfasis en ese punto—. Por eso, tengo planeado un entrenamiento especial para mejorar las relaciones interpersonales entre los miembros del equipo.

El profesor observó a sus estudiantes, esperando a que alguien dijera algo. La expresión de confusión en sus rostros habló por ellos. Daichi se cubrió el rostro, apenado. Sabía que no habían entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho (excepto tal vez Tsukishima y Enoshita).

—Lo que Takeda-sensei quiere decir es que necesitamos pasar de ser un grupo a un equipo.

—Son dos cosas diferentes. —señaló Sugawara.

—¡Somos un quipo! —protestó Hinata, levantando los brazos— ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? —preguntó al resto, siendo apoyado por Tanaka y Nishinoya.

—¡Por supuesto! —Tanaka se mostró ofendido—. ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Daichi-san?!

—Cálmense. También creo que nos hemos convertido en un buen equipo, pero… después de los últimos partidos de práctica… —Daichi frunció el ceño, recordando el modo de juego de los últimos equipos que habían enfrentado. No tuvo que recordar más allá de Nekoma: la estabilidad, la confianza en cada movimiento, la sincronización casi perfecta—. Quedó bastante clara la poca conexión que había entre nosotros…

—Y para lograr una verdadera conexión, para convertirnos en un buen equipo, es necesario que nos entendamos. —Explicó Takeda-sensei.

—Hace tiempo les dije que no esperaba que todos fueran amigos. —Daichi metió las manos en sus bolsillos, levantando el mentón—. Y sigo sin esperarlo. Pero como dijo sensei, es necesario que nos entendamos. Que nos _conectemos_.

—¡¿Cómo logramos eso?! —preguntaron Hinata y Kageyama al unísono, verdaderamente interesados en saber la respuesta. Si eso iba a ayudarlos a hacerse más fuertes, estaban dispuestos a aceptar cualquier entrenamiento. Hinata por un momento imagino alguna especie de ejercicio de confianza extremo. Kageyama esperaba que se tratara de un entrenamiento como los que hacia el viejo Ukai.

—Al armar un rompecabezas, es más fácil terminarlo si logramos que determinadas piezas encajen. —mientras Takeda-sensei hablaba, Suga llamaba a Shimizu, quien traía con ella una pequeña pizarra blanca y un marcador. Aquel día Shimizu había estado un poco mas callada de lo usual, pues Yachi había tenido que retirarse temprano y de algún modo extrañaba conversar con una compañera—. Cada uno de ustedes representa una pieza importante, y mientras que a unas piezas les resulta fácil encajar con otras, siempre hay excepciones. Lo que quiero es que esas piezas que normalmente no encajan, lo hagan fácilmente.

—Encajar… —Hinata cruzó los brazos, imaginándose a sí mismo como la pieza de un rompecabezas. Seguro sería una muy pequeña y de forma peculiar. Imagino al resto como piezas y eso lo estreso más. _"¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi tamaño?"._

—Deja de imaginar cosas raras… —susurró Kageyama, viendo la expresión de Hinata. Podía adivinar que estaba pensando. Aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

—No quiero confundirlos más, así que les mostrare el plan. —Takeda extendió su brazo hacia Shimizu. Ella sostuvo la pizarra frente al equipo. Habían varios nombres escritos ahí, y al lado de cada uno de ellos habían escrito palabras como "problemático" y "no problemático".

—Sensei… esto podría considerarse ofensivo… —se quejó Tanaka—. ¡EH! ¡¿Por qué Hinata no está en la lista de problemáticos?!

—Hinata no tiene problemas en llevarse bien con los demás. —dijo Sugawara, sonriéndole a Hinata. A este le brillaban los ojos.

—¡S-Suga-san!

—¡No es justo! Un momento… ¡¿Noya-san es "no problemático" y yo sí?! —continuó Tanaka.

—¡Por qué siempre te estás metiendo en problemas! —renegó Daichi, intimidando por un momento a Tanaka.

—¡Pero fue a Noya-san a quien suspendieron!

—¡Ryu! —gritó indignado Nishinoya, con lágrimas en los ojos. No deseaba recordar su suspensión—. Esa vez fue culpa de Asahi por dejar el equipo.

—E-Eh, ¡yo no hice nada! —se defendió el _Ace_, incómodo al verse envuelto en el debate de quien era problemático y quién no.

—Vamos, vamos, no se exalten. —pidió el profesor—. Déjenme terminar por favor: Bien, las personas bajo la palabra "problemático" son las piezas que difícilmente encajan. Así que, se les asignara un compañero durante las próximas seis semanas. Pasaran todo el tiempo posible con esa persona. Durante los recesos, durante los entrenamientos, después de clases.—Takeda-sensei entrelazó los dedos—. Como les dijo Sawamura-san, no esperamos que todos sean amigos. Pero basta con que se conozcan un poco más para que lleguen a entenderse.

—Espere, ¿habla enserio? —Tsukishima dio un paso al frente. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación porque no creía que fuera nada importante, pero se sintió ligeramente irritado por la idea—. ¿Creen que forzándonos a estar cerca de una persona lograran que nos llevemos bien? —Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, viendo con suspicacia al profesor—. ¿No es un método un poco agresivo?

—Podría decirse que sí. —admitió Takeda-sensei—.Pero más vale intentarlo que quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Por supuesto, Ukai-san me dio la autorización para realizar este proyecto.

—¿Alguna queja? —preguntó Daichi, más por formalidad que porque realmente le interesara. Tsukishima apretó los labios, y el resto asintió—. Bien, entonces, las parejas son las siguientes: Kageyama.

—Sí. —Kageyama dio un paso al frente, observando como el profesor sacaba un marcador de color rojo y trazaba una flecha desde su nombre hacia otro nombre.

—Tu compañero será Yamaguchi.

—¿Eh? —Yamaguchi se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. Por alguna razón, tenía la esperanza de que Tsukishima fuera su compañero, aun cuando sabía que no tendría sentido ya que ambos eran bastante unidos—. Oh, bien. —observó a Kageyama, asintiendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sabía que a pesar de su carácter difícil no era una mala persona, así que en el fondo no tenía problema alguno—. "Aunque a veces puede ser intimidante". —pensó Yamaguchi, mientras observaba de soslayo a Tsukishima—. "Aunque para otros Tsukki puede ser intimidante".

—Parece que tendrás que aguantar a rey durante seis semanas. —dijo Tsukishima en voz baja, arrastrando las silabas—. Te compadezco.

—No es tan mala persona. —aseguró Yamaguchi, sonriendo tímidamente—. Por cierto, estas en la lista de problemáticos.

—Me siento honrado de que los "senpais" me tengan en cuenta. —Ironizó Tsukishima, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Tsukishima. —llamó el profesor—. El siguiente eres tú. —Una línea fue trazada con marcador rojo hacia un nombre ubicado en otra columna. Un tic nervioso hizo aparición al ver como la flecha se dirigía hacia el kanji "sol"(1)

—…Tiene que estar bromeando. —cortó, antes de que el profesor pudiera hablar—. Esta bromeando, ¿no? —insistió Tsukishima, tratando de controlar su irritación—. ¿Verdad? —se volvió hacia Hinata—. ¡Tú también di algo! —renegó, pero calló al ver el rostro pálido de Hinata. Este miro a Tsukishima y pegó un salto.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente a Daichi.

—¡Daichi-san, por favor cámbieme de compañero!

Daichi observó a Hinata y luego apartó la vista.

—El siguiente es Tanaka.

—¡Suga-saaaaaan! —Hinata corrió hacia Sugawara, aferrándose a su camiseta, viéndose ignorado por su capitán—. ¡Por favor, cámbienme de compañero, no quiero morir!

—¡A mi sería a quien matarías con tu estupidez! —dijo Tsukishima, a una prudente distancia.

—Lo siento, pero creo que es buena idea que trates de relacionarte más con Tsukishima. —Suga dio palmaditas sobre el hombro de Hinata, quién lo observaba con ojos llorosos. Le daba un poco de pena—. No lo tomes así, tal vez las cosas salgan bien y aprendan a llevarse mejor.

—¡Siempre me está molestando! ¡Es irritante y da miedo! —Hinata calló un momento, levándose una mano al mentón—. Aunque no tanto como Kageyama…

—¡HINATA, IDIOTA! —gritó Kageyama, tomándolo por el cuello y zarandeándolo. Sugawara los separó, pidiéndoles que se comportaran.

—Capitán… —Tsukishima se plantó frente a Daichi—. Si he de ser un conejillo de indias, al menos asígneme otro compañero. No pienso aguantar a ese enano durante seis semanas, aprecio demasiado mi cordura.

Daichi lo observó con seriedad, cruzando los brazos. El resto observo el intercambio de miradas con algo de miedo. Todos estaban exahustos después de un dia de entrenamiento y sospechaban que Daichi estaba apunto de estallar.

—Bien. —accedió Daichi, sorprendiendo a todos, mientras le sonreía a su kouhai. Tsukishima pudo sentir la falsa seguridad que intentaba transmitirle—. Ya que insistes, te daré otra opción para que puedas elegir… —extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Hinata—. ¿Hinata, o… —extendió su otro brazo hacia Tanaka—… Tanaka?

—El pequeño por favor. —contestó rápidamente Tsukishima, logrando que Hinata se volviera hacia él, sonrojado, y que tanto Sugawara como Asahi empezaran a reír. Había sonado como alguien que elige qué producto comprar en un supermercado sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Bien, ya que Tsukishima está de acuerdo, pasaremos al siguiente. —dijo Daichi, llamando a Tanaka, ignorando la expresión irritada de Tsukishima.

Asdf

—¿No debimos haber esperado al resto?

Tsukishima, quien caminaba unos pasos por delante de Yamaguchi, se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión ácida en el rostro.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. —Se disculpó Yamaguchi, avergonzado—. Pero, piensa que la hubieras pasado peor con Tanaka-san…

—Sí… además, al menos no tendré que aguantar a un tirano. —ironizó, colocándose los audífonos que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Delante de ellos caminaban Asahi y Nishinoya, quienes habían insistido en acompañarlos hasta medio camino debido a que ya era de noche—. Solo debó ignorar al enano y el tiempo pasará más rápido.

—Pero… el propósito de esto es relacionarse, ¿no? Si lo ignoras no podrás hacerlo.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —Nishinoya, que se encontraba delante de ellos, se volvió hacia los de primer año—. Debes esforzarte en conocer a tu compañero.

—¿Ah? —Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, sacándose uno de los audífonos por un momento—. No tengo interés en relacionarme con alguien ruidoso e hiperactivo. —dijo con frialdad, apartando la mirada—. No soporto a las personas así.

Nishinoya gruñó, a punto de saltar sobre Tsukishima, siendo detenido por Asahi, quien le pidió que se calmara. Yamaguchi se encogió sobre sí mismo, ajustándose la chaqueta de la escuela. Hacía un poco de frio para ser verano.

"Si Tsukki y Hinata se conocen, ¿podrían entenderse?", Yamaguchi se frotó las manos, tratando de entrar en calor, "Incluso a mi me tomo algo de tiempo, ¿Cómo podría ser un mes suficiente".

—A partir de mañana… deberemos esforzarnos.

—Mhm. —gruñó Tsukishima, sin querer pensar mucho en eso.

Hinata se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste mientras caminaba, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Oi, Hinata! —Tanaka, Daichi, Sugawara y Kageyama se acercaron a Hinata, quien se encontraba en el suelo, frotándose el rostro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Hinata, idiota, mira por dónde vas! —lo regañó Kageyama, quien lo había levantado del suelo para zarandearlo —. ¡Terminarás lastimándote y arruinando nuestro próximo juego!

—¡Kageyama, bájalo! —pidió Sugawara, separándolos—. Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perdido… —dijo Hinata, con el rostro pálido y lágrimas en los ojos—. No creo poder soportar durante un mes a Tsukishima, ¡apenas puedo con Kageyama!

—¡Kageyama! —pidió Tanaka, al ver como este se acercaba a Hinata con toda la intención de golpearlo.

—No exageres. Tiene un carácter difícil, pero es necesario.

—Ni siquiera me consideraban problemático, ¿por qué yo? —preguntó Hinata, cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que soy a quien más odia.

—No, creo que me odia más a mí. —aseguró con indiferencia el más joven de los armadores—. Y ya deja de quejarte sobre eso, no podemos hacer nada.

—¡Dices eso porque Yamaguchi es amable y no tendrás que soportar a Tsukishima durante 6 semanas! —se quejó Hinata, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sugawara observó a Hinata y Kageyama discutir, sin demasiadas energías para detenerlos. Tanaka terminó encargándose de eso, separándolos e insistiendo en que continuaran su camino a casa o se haría demasiado tarde.

—¿Suga? —Daichi se acercó a Sugawara—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh, olvide algo en el gimnasio. —mintió, encargándole su maletín a su Daichi—. Iré por eso y les daré el alcance.

—Está bien, yo te espero. —Daichi se volvió hacia Tanaka—. Tanaka, váyanse sin nosotros. Encárgate que esos dos no se coman el uno al otro antes de mañana.

—Ya, ya. —Tanaka suspiró, mientras empujaba a Hinata y Kageyama—. "Desearía que Asahi-san y Noya-san estuvieran aquí".

—Disculpe, sensei.

Takeda observó a Sugawara, quien se encontraba detrás de él. Acababan de cerrar al gimnasio y la mayoría ya había partido a casa.

—¡Oh, pensé que todos ya habían partido! —intentó fruncir el ceño, queriendo verse serio, pero solo hizo una mueca graciosa—. Recuerda que mañana tienen clases.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Daichi me está esperando. —dijo Sugawara—. Solo quería preguntarle algo antes…

—Mm, ¿qué podría ser?

—Entiendo el punto de asignar compañeros, pero, ¿y si obtiene el resultado opuesto? ¿Qué tal si terminan llevándose peor?

Takeda parpadeó, observando con curiosidad a Sugawara.

—¿Lo dices por Hinata y Tsukishima, no?

Sugawara asintió, sintiéndose tonto por no preguntar directamente. El resto de parejas no tendrían problema y todos eran conscientes de eso.

—Confió en Hinata.

—¿Eh?

Takeda levantó la vista, buscando a la luna en un cielo oscuro salpicado de pequeñas estrellas que no alcanzaban a verse por completo, pues estaban en la ciudad.

—Sé que la Luna y el Sol no deberían de encontrarse, pero sí respetar su naturaleza y entenderse. Mientras que una prefiere salir de día y transmite su calor, la otra prefiere brillar de noche y brillar pálida, cómoda en la oscuridad. Y aun cuando ambas son tan opuestas, habrá un momento en el que terminen encontrándose. Más bien, en el que deban hacerlo. Aunque ese momento solo lleve a cabo rara vez. —Bajó la vista hacia Sugawara, observándolo con seguridad—. Un eclipse es siempre algo maravilloso de ver, un encuentro que puede cegar a cualquiera. —ladeó el rostro, sonriendo—. ¿No sería genial si pudiéramos eclipsar a nuestro oponente en un partido?

Sugawara parpadeó, entendiendo, de algún modo, lo que decía su profesor. Le sorprendía lo profundo que podía ser en ocasiones.

"Un encuentro que puede cegar a cualquiera", repitió para sí mismo, asintiendo finalmente, para después despedirse del profesor y correr tras Daichi.

Mientras atravesaba la entrada de la escuela, levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Lo mismo hacían Yamaguchi -junto a un irritado Tsukishima, que ignoraba las palabras de sus senpais, y Kageyama, quien era empujado por un insistente Tanaka que quería llegar pronto a casa.

Yamaguchi le sonrió a la luna. "Alguien tan serio como Tsukki…". Kageyama observó de soslayó a Hinata. "…con alguien tan enérgico como Hinata". Sugawara suspiró, observando con preocupación aquella luna plateada. "La luna y el sol terminaran encontrándose en algún momento. Un encuentro que puede cegar a cualquiera".

—Suga… —llamó Daichi, al ver que su amigo se encontraba en silencio. Este se sintió reconfortado al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de su capitán. Le fue imposible no sonreírle, queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento, ¡vámonos ya a casa!

"Solo espero que no se cieguen el uno al otro".

* * *

(1) El kanji "Hi" de Hinata significa Sol, así como el Kanji "Tsuki" de Tsukihima significa Luna.

**Notas de Autor:** Primer fic de Haikyuu! que escribo, y de una parejita que casi nunca veo. Se agradecen los reviews, siempre es bueno saber que tal va la historia :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Que calor…"

Tsukishima apartó la vista de la ventana, suspirando con cansancio mientras escuchaba a las cigarras cantar y al profesor dar la clase. Faltaba poco para que sonara la campana y tuviera que ir al gimnasio para el entrenamiento. La sola idea lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No era usual entrenamiento lo que lo irritaba, era "ese" otro. ¿En qué estaría pensando su profesor? ¿Qué planeaba ganar con eso? La sola idea de tener que aguantar -más allá del tiempo que estaban juntos en el gimnasio- a Hinata le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Tal como lo predijo, la campana sonó. Sus compañeros se levantaron de sus asientos, y entre conversaciones superficiales y risas el salón se fue vaciando.

—¿Quieres ir al karaoke?

—Tengo hambre, ¡vayamos por un postre!

Tsukishima suspiró, llevando una mano a su cuello y frotándoselo, estirando los músculos.

—¿Nos vamos ya, Tsukki?

Observó de reojo a su derecha, encontrándose con la expresión tranquila en el rostro de Yamaguchi.

—No puedo creer que te emocione la idea de pasar tiempo con el rey.

—No estoy particularmente emocionado. —rio nervioso—. Pero no gano nada enojándome. Además, ya te dije que Kageyama no me parece mala persona.

—Uhm. —Tsukishima se levantó lentamente—. Terminemos con esto de una vez. —Yamaguchi asintió y ambos salieron del salón. Mientras avanzaban hacia el gimnasio, Tsukishima desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas.

"Hoy realmente hace calor", pensó con fastidio.

* * *

**Astros**

_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**Capítulo I:** _En verano apenas se aprecia una estrella_

Si había algo que a Kageyama se le hacía reconfortante, era el ruido de la pelota golpeando el suelo. Escucharlo significaba que su pase había llegado al _spiker_, algo que cualquier _setter_ deseaba cada vez que tenía el balón.

—¡Woah! ¡Buen pase, Kageyama!

Kageyama se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras Hinata brincaba a su lado. Llevaba poco tiempo en el mismo equipo que él pero no podía imaginarse a otra persona recibiendo sus pases. No es que menospreciara a Asahi o Tanaka, pero si había alguien que le dio esperanzas de poder ser parte de un equipo, era Hinata.

—¡Buena práctica!

—Acabo más rápido de lo usual. —Kageyama secó el sudor de su rostro con una toalla que Kiyoko le había entregado—. Oye, ¿quieres que practiquemos mañana durante el receso?

—¡S-SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA!—contestó rápidamente Hinata, con los hombros temblorosos. Kageyama entornó la mirada, irritado al verlo actuar tan nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Hinata se rascó la nuca,

—Se supone que hoy empezaremos con eso de los compañeros. No quiero ir a casa con Tsukishima. Fue suficiente con el entrenamiento de hoy. ¡Incluso estuvo más frío que de costumbre!

Kageyama parpadeó, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia con su comportamiento usual?

—Eh, —Hinata apretó los labios—...ninguna realmente. Solo temo que Tsukishima me aplaste.

—Cualquiera podría aplastar a un enano como tú por accidente.

Hinata palideció al escuchar la voz de Tsukishima a sus espaldas. Yamaguchi sonreía nervioso a su lado, sin mostrarse apenado por las cosas que su amigo decía. Sabía que iba a resultar difícil que esos dos empezaran una conversación sin algún insulto de por medio, pero tenía fe en que al menos podrían intentarlo.

Bueno, al menos Hinata.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Ahhh… creí haber escuchado una voz. —Tsukishima observó a su alrededor, fingiendo no haber visto a Hinata. Este solo enfureció más, a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero Yamaguchi se colocó entre ambos.

—Si Daichi-san nos ve estaremos en problemas. —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente—. Debo irme a casa temprano, ¿está bien, Kageyama?

Kageyama encogió los hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me da igual.

—Bien. —Yamaguchi observó a Tsukishima, queriendo decir algo para animarlo. No se le ocurrió nada—. Nos vemos mañana, Tsukki.

—Sí.

Yamaguchi se alejó de Tsukishima, seguido de Kageyama, quien se despidió de Hinata con un "mañana durante el receso, no lo olvides" que lejos de animarlo, terminó por hacerlo enojar más.

—¡Ya, ya! —respondió, ignorando por un momento que había sido dejado atrás con Tsukishima. Cuando lo recordó, se volvió hacia este, con una expresión acida en el rostro—. ¿N-Nos vamos también?

—¿Solo por qué tu lo dices? —Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, mostrándose arisco ante la idea—. No tengo intenciones de irme a casa contigo.

—¡Y-Yo tampoco! Pero, Daichi-san dijo que debíamos hacerlo…

—Cada quien puede irse a casa por su lado. No tenemos que decírselo. —dijo Tsukishima, mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar. Lamentablemente, no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Ah… Tsukishima pareció no haber entendido las órdenes de su Senpai. —dijo una voz sombría a sus espaldas, erizándole la piel del cuello.

—¡T-Tanaka-san! —gritó Hinata—. ¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡Tsukishima fue el de la idea de desobedecer a Daichi-san!

—Enano cobarde. —murmuró Tsukishima—. Por supuesto que no pensaba desobedecer, Tanaka-senpai. Solo creí que no sería necesario empezar hoy mismo.

—Pues lo es. Ordenes son ordenes. —Tanaka coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, atrayéndolo hacia Tsukishima. Este se fue de golpe contra su pecho—. Ahora llévense bien y cuídense camino a casa.

Hinata se frotó la nariz, levantando la vista hacia Tsukishima.

—Está bien.

—Como sea.

* * *

El balón de voleyball revotaba sobre sus dedos hacia el cielo de forma constante, casi como un tic.

—¿Podrías soltar el balón al menos mientras caminamos?

—¡No quiero! —Hinata ignoro a Tsukishima, revotando el balón sobre su cabeza una y otra vez. No entendía porque le molestaba, siempre lo hacía cuando se iba a casa junto a Kageyama.

Durante un instante, dejo de lanzar el balón, observando fijamente la luna en el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Redonda y brillante. Anclada al cielo, rodeada de estrellas.

—¿Por fin te cansaste?

—No, es que… —Hinata observó a Tsukishima, mientras con una mano señalaba la luna en el cielo—. La luna está muy bonita hoy, ¿no crees? Parece un balón blanco de voleyball.

Tsukishima miro a Hinata por un largo rato, antes de volver la vista hacia el frente.

—¿Es que no tienes nada más en la cabeza que voleyball?

Sonrojado, Hinata bajó el brazo y sostuvo el balón entre sus manos. Había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, como siempre.

—Cállate.

Minutos después, llegaron a casa de Hinata. Sorprendentemente, la distancia entre sus casas no era mucha, y habían encontrado una ruta que fácilmente les permitía irse a casa juntos, sin alejarse demasiado de su ruta usual. De hecho, hasta Yamaguchi vivía más alejado de Tsukishima —a pesar de ser amigos cercanos—.

—Eh, bien. —Hinata observó de reojo a Tsukishima—. Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—Muy a mi pesar.

Hinata infló las mejillas, sonrojado.

—¡H-Hasta mañana entonces! —se despidió, ignorando su respuesta arisca.

Tsukishima encogió los hombros, colocándose los audífonos que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Hinata lo había obligado a quitárselos mientras caminaban juntos. Le molestaba sentirse ignorado. Este había terminado quitándoselos solo para evitar tener que escuchar sus quejas como ruido de fondo.

"_¿Tendré que seguir este recorrido por dos meses?"_, se preguntó Tsukishima, exhalando con cansancio. La idea le provocaba un anticipado dolor de cabeza. Caminar 15 minutos hasta su casa acompañado de Hinata, ir juntos a la escuela, estar juntos durante los recesos y terminar aguantándolo durante los entrenamientos: Terminaría exhausto. Estar junto a Hinata era equivalente a permanecer largo tiempo bajo un intenso sol de verano.

"_Realmente…"_ Tsukishima levantó la vista hacia la luna en el cielo, la misma luna que Hinata había comparado —en una analogía bastante infantil— con una pelota de voleyball. _"…hoy hace demasiado calor"._

* * *

—¿Cómo crees que se lleven Tsukki y Hinata?

Kageyama observó a Yamaguchi mientras caminaban. La pregunta había salido de la nada, así que no tenía idea de que responder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, Hinata es alguien con quien se puede conversar fácilmente, pero Tsukki… —Yamaguchi se encogió sobre sí mismo, preocupado—.Puede ser algo difícil de tratar.

—Es fácil darse cuenta. —dijo Kageyama, para después agregar en un murmullo—. Debería arreglar esa actitud.

"No creo que seas la persona adecuada para decir eso" pensó Yamaguchi, observando con ojos cansados a Kageyama.

—Pero no creo que haya porque preocuparse.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Él… puede hacer que cualquier persona sea fácil de tratar, o algo así…

Yamaguchi sonrió, no pudiendo evitar pensar que Kageyama se refería así mismo.

—Sí, tienes razón…

* * *

Hinata dejó caer su maletín en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia su _futon_ y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él. Suspiró, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. La práctica no había sido más intensa de lo usual, pero se sentía más cansado.

—Es su culpa… —renegó, recordando lo tenso que había sido el camino a casa al estar acompañado de Tsukishima. Aunque le costara admitirlo, lo intimidaba estar a solas con él. Tsukishima no era solo más alto, sino más serio y estoico. Lo hacía ver infantil, aun cuando ambos tenían la misma edad.

"Aunque puede que el cumpla años antes que yo…" pensó, recostándose boca arriba, extendiendo los brazos. "¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños?"

—Se lo preguntaré mañana… —se dijo, sin caer en cuenta del repentino interés que tomaba en saber algo tan trivial de alguien con quien no se llevaba bien en lo absoluto.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Tsukki!

Tsukishima se quitó los audífonos, observando con cierta sorpresa a Yamaguchi.

—No hagas tanto ruido.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —se disculpó, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste problemas al venir a la escuela?

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, más cansado de lo usual. Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana, que algún maestro había insistido en mantener cerrada a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano. Diminutas gotas de sudor se agolpaban en su frente, y eso que un no había empezado el entrenamiento. No quería ni imaginarse como terminaría al final del día.

—Tener que cambiar mi ruta usual, caminar junto a alguien que no deja de hablar y aguantar este calor… —enumeró, sin mucha emoción, cerrando los ojos—. Y recién empieza…

—¡No creo que haya sido tan malo! —animo Yamaguchi, sin dejar de sonreír—. Incluso Kageyama parece esforzarse.

—Oh, cierto. —Tsukishima apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Su mirada se enfoco en el rostro calmado de Yamaguchi—. ¿Qué tal aguantar al rey?

—No hubo nada que aguantar… —explicó. A Tsukishima le pareció que lo defendía, aunque pudo ser solo su imaginación—. Solo es callado, pero no desagradable.

—¿Y se conocieron un poco más? ¿Lograron "conectarse"? —ironizó Tsukishima. Sus dedos golpeaban la superficie de su escritorio. Yamaguchi pareció pensárselo antes de hablar.

—Su casa… es realmente grande.

Tsukishima parpadeó, dejando de mover los dedos. Yamaguchi no parecía ser perspicaz, pero en el fondo lo era.

Su vista se desvió hacia la ventana, a través de la cual podía observar los árboles del patio de la escuela. Las ramas de los árboles filtraban la intensa luz del sol, sin poder evitarlo por completo. Los rayos de sol se filtraban, dibujando figuras extrañas en el suelo del salón de clases.

—Creo que hoy también hará mucho calor.

Antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera decir algo más, el profesor de matemáticas entró al salón de clases. El sonido del plumón dibujando en la pizarra, la voz cansada del profesor, las cigarras cantando apostadas en los arboles. Tsukishima dejó que aquellos ruidos llenaran su cabeza. Enfocándose únicamente en las fórmulas y problemas, queriendo olvidarse del insoportable sol de verano que lo esperaba ahí afuera.

* * *

—¡_Oi_, Kageyama, vamos a entrenar!

Kageyama se levantó de su asiento, ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros. No le gustaba hablar demasiado en clases, o relacionarse con otras personas, por lo que les sorprendía verlo llevarse tan bien con un alumno tan hiperactivo.

—¿Trajiste tu balón?

—¡Por supuesto! —Hinata llevaba su balón de voleyball debajo del brazo, mientras con su mano libre sostenía su almuerzo—. ¿Vamos al gimnasio? Me prestaron las llaves, siempre y cuando dejemos todo limpio.

—Yo no dejo restos de mi almuerzo en el suelo. —Gruñó Kageyama, adelantándose a Hinata mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. ¿Viniste a clases junto a Tsukishima?

—Sí, fui a recogerlo a su casa.

Kageyama arqueó una ceja.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. —Hinata apretó los labios, dando fuertes pasos mientras caminaba—. Sabía que él me evitaría así que fui a buscarlo. ¡Debiste ver su cara cuando me encontró esperándolo fuera de su casa! —se burló Hinata—. Por cierto, ¡su casa es muy grande y bonita! Creo que es estilo occidental. Le pregunté si sus padres eran japoneses, aunque no me dijo nada. Oh, pero me dijo cuando era su cumpleaños.

—No puedo creer que lograras que te dijera eso.

—¡Solo basta insistir un poco! Bueno, en realidad bastante. —dijo Hinata, restándole importancia. Kageyama se imaginó en la misma situación que Tsukishima: o respondía la dichosa pregunta o Hinata no dejaría de insistir.

—"Un poco…" —susurró, arrugando el ceño. Tenía que admitir que compadecía un poco a Tsukishima.

No, en realidad no lo compadecía.

—¡Podrías presentármela al menos!

—No voy a presentarte a ninguna chica de primer año, Tanaka.

Kageyama y Hinata se toparon con Tanaka, quien caminaba junto a un irritado Enoshita.

—¡Tanaka-san, Enoshita-san! —saludo Hinata, acercándose hacia su Senpai—. ¡Buenos días!

—Ah, hola, Hinata. —saludó Enoshita, sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Van a entrenar al gimnasio? Al menos deberían disfrutar su almuerzo primero y después pensar en voleyball.

—¡Podemos hacer ambas cosas! —aseguraron al unísono los de primer año. Enoshita meneó la cabeza. Aquellos dos no tenían remedio.

—Un momento, ¿no se supone que tú deberías estar almorzando con Tsukishima? —señaló Tanaka, presionando el pecho de Hinata con el dedo índice—. Más vale que vayas por él, si Daichi-san los ve…

—Ugh, ¡pero no podré entrenar si almuerzo con Tsukishima! —se quejó Hinata—. ¡Ambos somos bloqueadores!

—¡Ya entrenaras cuando acaben las clases! Ahora ve a buscar a Tsukishima. —Enoshita le quito el balón a Hinata y Tanaka lo empujo a través del pasillo, todo ante la mirada de un estoico Kageyama.

—No te lo tomes personal, Kageyama. Pero no queremos que Daichi se enoje con ustedes. —explicó Enoshita.

—Lo entiendo, tampoco quiero. —Kageyama se rascó la nuca, observando con cansancio a Hinata y Tanaka discutir mientras se alejaban—. Supongo que deberé renunciar a las prácticas durante los recesos por un par de meses.

Enoshita le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kageyama, quien era un poco más alto que él.

—Ya verás que el tiempo pasa volando. —animó sonriendo, tratando de trasmitirle algo de calma. Sabía que aunque se mostrara indiferente, a un genio como Kageyama debía de fastidiarle no poder entrenar tanto como quisiera.

* * *

Tsukishima parpadeó, ignorando el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata sostenía entre sus manos su almuerzo, con una expresión acida en el rostro. Plantado frente a Tsukishima —y Yamaguchi, quien observaba la escena con curiosidad—, inhaló profundo antes de hablar.

—A-Almorcemos juntos.

—No quiero.

—¡YO TAMPOCO! —gritó Hinata, sonrojado hasta las orejas—. Tanaka-san dijo que si Daichi-san no nos veía almorzando juntos no creería que estuviéramos haciendo caso a sus órdenes.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, apartando la mirada. Ya tenía bastante con haber venido a clases junto a Hinata como para tener que almorzar con él.

—Creo que Hinata tiene razón. —susurró Yamaguchi, logrando que Tsukishima lo observara con cierta molestia—. N-No quisiera arriesgarme a que el capitán se enojara conmigo…

—Sí… no vale la pena. —Tsukishima se apoyó en sus rodillas, tomando impulso para levantarse. Recogió su _obento_ y se volvió hacia Hinata—. Oi, enano, vamos a comer a la azotea.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no aquí?

—Porque no quiero que me vean contigo. —Explicó con obviedad Tsukishima. Hinata gruñó algo, antes de apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¡Nos vemos después, Yamaguchi! ¡Eh, Tsukishima, camina más despacio!

—Nos vemos… —se despidió Yamaguchi, agitando una mano. Le parecía divertido ver a Tsukishima y Hinata interactuar más allá de los entrenamientos.

Observó su propio almuerzo y recordó que él también se encontraba en la misma situación que Tsukishima.

—Bien… mejor buscar a Kageyama…

* * *

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Que linda vista!

Tsukishima se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca, masticando despacio.

—Deja de hacer tanto ruido.

—Es la primera vez que almuerzo aquí arriba. —le dijo, mientras se aferraba a las rejas de la azotea, a través de las cuales podía observar toda la escuela desde lo más alto—. Normalmente almuerzo con Kageyama cerca al gimnasio. —Volvió la vista hacia el agradable panorama que tenia frente a él, arrugando las cejas—. Se supone que hoy entrenaríamos…

—No te matara pasar un receso sin tocar un balón de voleyball. —Tsukishima observó de reojo el almuerzo de Hinata—. Y eso va a enfriarse.

—Oh, cierto. —Hinata se acercó a Tsukishima, sentándose a su lado mientras desenvolvía su almuerzo. Dejo el pañuelo —que tenía un estampado bastante infantil— y abrió su caja del almuerzo—. ¡Wah! ¡Salchichas!

—Parece el almuerzo de un niño de primaria. —susurró Tsukishima.

—¡Mi hermana menor lo envolvió! —respondió Hinata, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban—. El pañuelo es de ella.

Tsukishima enfocó su mirada en Hinata, dejando caer los párpados.

—Ah… ¿tienes una hermana menor?

—¡Sí! —Hinata tomo un trozo de pollo cocido, dándole una mordida—. Aun está en primaria.

—Quien lo diría…

Hinata, ladeó el rostro, entreabriendo los labios. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsukishima agregó:

—Es decir, eres tan enano que me cuesta imaginar que exista alguien más enano que tú. —agregó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡C-Cállate! —Hinata trató de picar la nariz de Tsukishima con sus palillos, pero este fue más rápido, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tienes los reflejos de un niño de primaria.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula, volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado. Tsukishima lograba sacarlo fácilmente de quiso cuando se lo proponía. Decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse únicamente en su almuerzo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, clavó su mirada en Tsukishima y preguntó:

—¿Y tú, tienes hermanos?

Tsukishima, quien en ese momento se llevaba los palillos a la boca, se detuvo, antes de volver la vista nuevamente hacia Hinata. Lo observó durante unos minutos, confundiéndolo. La pregunta no era complicada, pero parecía pensárselo.

Luego volvió la vista al frente, y le dio un último bocado a su almuerzo.

—Sí… —Tsukishima dejó los palillos a un lado—. Gracias por la comida. —agregó, juntando las palmas de las manos, para después levantarse, llevándose el resto de su almuerzo—. Me voy adelantando, no falta mucho para que acabe el receso.

—¡Oye! —llamó Hinata, recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose rápidamente—. ¡Espérame!

Tsukishima no lo escuchó. O al menos, fingió no hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Normalmente comes con alguien de tu clase?

—A veces. La mayoría del tiempo como afuera.

—Ah.

Yamaguchi hacia lo posible por llevar la conversación por un lado que le favoreciera, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en cómo le estaría yendo a Tsukishima. ¿Habría lograd encontrar un lugar para almorzar con Hinata? ¿Se estarían llevando bien?

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Hinata…

Yamaguchi observó con sorpresa a Kageyama, quien bebía un refresco por una pajita. Le sorprendía que hubiera dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Siempre almuerzas con Hinata?

—No. El come con personas de su clase, pero a veces nos saltamos el almuerzo para ir al gimnasio.

"Realmente les gusta el voleyball…", pensó mientras sonreía. Si Tsukishima lo hubiera escuchado, hubiera insistido en que eran fenómenos del voleyball. En el fondo, Yamaguchi admiraba eso, poder apasionarse tanto por algo. Le gustaba el voleyball, lo suficiente para unirse al equipo. Pero no llegaba a sentir verdadera pasión.

En ese sentido, perdía contra Kageyama, Hinata y el mismo Tsukishima.

Y es que aunque criticaran el poco entusiasmo de Tsukishima, a él realmente le gustaba el voleyball. Puede que mucho más que a Kageyama y Hinata. De no ser así, no hubiera continuado jugando.

"A pesar de lo que le pasó…"

—Oh, ya sonó la campana. —señaló Kageyama, mientras observaban a las personas a su alrededor regresar a su salón de clases a paso veloz.

—Será mejor que regresé ya, el maestro suele ser bastante puntual. —Mintió Yamaguchi, despidiéndose rápidamente de Kageyama antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse trotando hacia su salón de clases. Deseaba hablar lo más pronto posible con Tsukishima. Para cuando llegó, Tsukishima ya estaba en su asiento. Se había quitado el saco de su uniforme, y observaba despreocupadamente por la ventana.

No había sido hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta lo unido que estaba a él. Tsukishima no hablaba con muchas personas, apenas e intercambiaba palabras con sus compañeros de clases, mucho menos solía juntarse con algún grupo más allá del club de voleyball. Yamaguchi era su único amigo real, y eso lo hacía sentir responsable.

—Tsukki, ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Tsukishima lo observó de reojo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué tan interesado?

—E-Es que… hace mucho que no comemos con otras personas, por eso…

—De verdad que tú… —Tsukishima frunció el ceño, mostrándose incómodo. La preocupación de Yamaguchi empezaba a fastidiarlo—.Puedo manejarlo por mí mismo. Ya tengo bastante con aguantar a Daichi-san y a Tanaka-san como para que tú vengas a presionarme.

Yamaguchi abrió la boca, pero sin encontrar qué responder, volvió a cerrarla.

—Lo siento, Tsukki.

Tsukishima suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Las voces de sus compañeros de clases, la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana, las cigarras cantando, Hinata mirándolo fijamente…

"_¿Y tú, tienes hermanos?" _

—Olvídalo. —dijo finalmente. Yamaguchi asintió, sin estar muy seguro si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo.

* * *

**Notas:** Solo para aclarar. No planeo incluir Kageyama x yamaguchi. pero soy tolerante y me gusta improvisar, así que tampoco puedo decir que es algo imposible. Me gusta escribir para gente de mente abierta, así que si se cierran mucho a una couple, no les recomiento leer esta historia.

Agradezco los comentarios de corazón! Y Mil disculpas por los posibles errores ortográficos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astros**

By Veintiocho

* * *

Sugawara inhaló, para después dejar escapar el aire muy despacio. La camiseta blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo y el sudor se agolpada en su nuca. La sensación lo incomodaba, pero sin llegar a romper su concentración. Estaba acostumbrado a cada una de las sensaciones que venían de la mano con el voleyball.

Le dio vueltas al balón de voleyball que sostenía entre sus manos, antes de levantarlo en el aire.

—¡Buen saque!

Le pegó con certeza el balón, mandándolo sobre la red y logrando que terminara golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Enoshita, quien se encontraba al otro lado, no alcanzo a recibirlo correctamente.

—¡Woah! ¡Suga-san es sorprendente!

Sugawara se volvió hacia Hinata, quien lo observaba con ojos brillantes que, además de admirarlo, parecían decir "no perderé". Le era imposible no sonreír al ver su entusiasmo y como buscaba superarse a sí mismo y competir contra todo aquel que estuviese en la corte —aun cuando fuese de su mismo equipo—. Suga no se consideraba alguien competitivo. Quería ganar para permanecer más tiempo en la corte, no por sentirse superior a otros, simplemente para jugar más tiempo junto a sus compañeros.

Hinata era diferente. Quería permanecer en la corte, ansiaba la victoria, pero no solo como un equipo, sino individualmente. Ansiaba llegar a lo más alto, elevarse más que cualquier otro y disfrutar la vista del otro lado. Cuando se ponía a pensar en eso, a Suga le daban un poco de celos, pero solo un poco.

—No es la gran cosa. —le dijo, acercándose a él y dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Hinata era el único de primer año lo suficientemente bajo para hacerlo sentir un Senpai—. Tú también debes esforzarte para aprender a hacer esta clase de saques. Podrían sacarnos de un apuro más adelante.

—¡Sí! ¡Le pegaré con todas mis fuerzas!

—Con tu estatura lo único que hará es atravesar la red.

Hinata se volvió rápidamente hacia Tsukishima, tratando de pegarle un golpe en el hombro. Por su estatura, apenas pudo golpearlo en el brazo y sin suficiente fuerza para hacer que se arrepintiera de hacer un comentario sarcástico.

—¡Déjame en paz! —reclamó, siendo completamente ignorado por Tsukishima. Sugawara sonrió con algo de pena, secándose el sudor de la frente. Aunque los habían asignado como compañeros, su relación no parecía mejorar.

"Aunque ahora parece cansarse de meterse con Hinata" pensó Sugawara.

—¿Vienen juntos a la escuela? —preguntó Sugawara.

—Sí, el pequeño de alguna forma obtuvo la dirección de mi casa y se aparece ahí todas las mañanas. —renegó Tsukishima, sin estar muy seguro de quien le había dicho donde vivía. Yamaguchi le juró que no había sido él pero no sabía si creerle.

—Sino lo hago te escaparías. Deberías agradecer que me tomo la molestia de ir por ti, debo desviarme de mi camino usual y tomar el bus aun cuando podría venir en bicicleta.

—Oh, eso está muy bien. —felicitó Sugawara, sonriendo con timidez. Daichi había sido quien le dio la dirección de Tsukishima a Hinata, esperando que así aquel par pasara más tiempo juntos.

A Suga entonces se le ocurrió una idea para darles otro empujoncito.

—Pero… me pregunto si es suficiente.

Hinata y Tsukishima se observaron el uno al otro, y luego nuevamente a Sugawara, sin poder ocultar su desconfianza por sus palabras.

Sugawara sonrió travieso, logrando que Hinata sintiera escalofríos y Tsukishima arrugara las cejas.

—Mañana me quedaré en casa de Daichi para terminar la tarea y tener libre el fin de semana. —señaló, levantando un dedo—. Hinata, tú no eres muy bueno en matemáticas, así que, porque no le pides a Tsukishima que se quede en tu casa y te ayude con la tarea. —sugirió, guiñando un ojo.

—Sugawara-san —empezó Tsukishima, con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojos izquierdo—… si decimos que no, se lo contará a Daichi-san, ¿cierto?

—¡Como crees!

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Sugawara se dio media vuelta y cruzo al otro lado de la red para hablar con Enoshita. Hinata observó la espalda de Sugawara alejarse, preguntándose cómo podría ser tan cruel en algunas ocasiones. Se pregunto si tal vez esa era la razón por la cual era tan unido al capitán: ambos tenían aquel lado que rayaba en lo sádico.

—Le diré a mi madre que hoy te quedarás en mi casa. —comentó a Tsukishima, quien abrió la boca, queriendo contradecirlo pero Hinata lo observó con la suficiente seriedad como para que se diera por vencido.

—De acuerdo.

"Maldito calor".

* * *

**Capítulo III:** _La luz de luna refresca más que el agua_

—¡Camina un poco más despacio!

Tsukishima apretó los labios, ignorando a Hinata, quien caminaba unos pasos detrás de él. Supuso que era porque sus piernas eran más largas que fácilmente podía adelantársele.

—No quiero permanecer más tiempo del necesario bajo el sol. —dijo Tsukishima, observando por sobre su hombro a un agitado Hinata—. Ya ni darse una ducha después del entrenamiento ayuda.

—Se supone que vamos a mi casa. —Hinata hizo una mueca, ajustándose la mochila al hombro—. Debería ir yo al frente.

—Bien, ve al frente. —animó Tsukishima, acelerando el paso, obligando a Hinata a trotar para alcanzarlo.

—¡Eres malvado! —acusó, apuntándole con el dedo índice. Tsukishima prefirió ignorarlo que continuar con la discusión.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Hinata. Tsukishima se preguntó si su madre estaría de acuerdo en que se quedara a dormir a pesar de que no había avisado con anticipación.

—Ya estoy en casa. —dijo, mientras había la puerta y entraba, descalzándose los zapatos.

—Con permiso. —Tsukishima entró sin titubear, observando los zapatos en la entrada, junto a los de Hinata. Eran pequeños, eso significaba que no había ningún adulto en casa.

—Que extraño, mamá no dijo que saldría.

—Espero que no haya problema con que este aquí. —murmuró Tsukishima. Paseo la vista a su alrededor, encontrándose con una decoración estilo oriental bastante sencilla. O al menos le parecía sencilla en comparación con su casa. Esperaba no tener que llevar consigo a Hinata nunca a casa. La sola idea le producía jaqueca.

—Ven, dejemos nuestras cosas en mi habitación.

—Como sea. —Tsukishima siguió a Hinata, quien se hizo a un lado para que entrara primero. Este así lo hizo, sin prestar mucha atención hacia su alrededor—. ¿Por cierto, los zapatos que están en la entrada son de…?

Tan ágil como el mismo Hinata, una niña de cabello naranja atado en dos colitas saltó desde la cama y se abalanzó hacia Tsukishima, enganchándose a su cintura.

—¡_Onii-chan_! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Tsukishima se tensó, volviéndose hacia Hinata para pedirle ayuda, pero este solo reía, llevándose las manos al estomago. Le lanzo una mirada severa que parecía querer derretirlo, logrando que por fin callara.

Entonces Natsu abrió los ojos, observando a la persona que abrazaba. Le tardó unos segundos entender que se había confundido, y rápidamente se alejó de Tsukishima.

—¡Eh! ¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpó, con los ojos llorosos. Era mucho más pequeña que Hinata y tener a alguien tan grande frente a ella era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

—No pasa nada. —dijo rápidamente, sin querer hacerla llorar. Notó como su mirada parecía suavizarse después de escuchar su voz. Entonces ella lo estudio de pies a cabeza y abrió la boca, mostrándose bastante sorprendida.

—¡Eres… eres realmente alto! —alagó con ojos brillosos—. Parecía realmente emocionada de ver a alguien tan alto. Tsukishima supuso que porque estaba acostumbrada a la estatura de su hermano.

—Su nombre es Tsukishima Kei, es miembro del equipo de voleyball. —Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Tsukishima, quien agachó ligeramente la cabeza como saludo—. Ella es mi hermanita, Natsu.

—Mucho gusto.

—¡Mucho gusto! —contestó Natsu, sin dejar de observar con admiración a Tsukishima—. ¿Puedo llamarte Tsukishima-oniichan?

Tsukishima parpadeó, sin haberse esperado esa pregunta.

—Claro.

—¡Genial! —Natsu levantó los brazos, brincando sobre su sitio, para luego correr hacia su hermano y cogerlo de su camiseta—. _Onii-chan_, _Onii-chan_, ¿podemos jugar los tres?

—¡Lo siento, tenemos que hacer tarea! Después jugaré contigo.

—Ah… pero nunca haces tú tarea a tiempo.

—Bueno, eso explica porque repruebas. —comento Tsukishima, cruzando los brazos y observando con burla a Hinata.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Juguemos ahora! —Natsu arrugó las cejas, colgándose del cuello de su hermano y rodeando su cintura con las piernas—. ¡Solo un rato!

—Ya te dije que después. —Hinata cargó a su hermana, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo que esta riera divertida—. Se buena y espera tranquila a que mamá regrese.

—¡Mmmmh! —Natsu observó por sobre el hombro de Hinata a Tsukishima, sonriéndole—. ¡Juguemos después, Tsukki-niichan!

Hinata se volvió hacia Tsukishima, esperando que este le siguiera la corriente a su hermanita. Tsukishima era experto en hacer comentarios sarcásticos y lo que menos quería era que hiciera sentir mal a su hermana. Pero en lugar de sus típicas respuestas, este simplemente asintió, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro y los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba.

—…está bien.

"Me pregunto si es eso una sonrisa".

Natsu colocó los pies desnudos en el suelo cuando Hinata la bajo y salió rápidamente de su habitación. En cuanto se fue, Hinata cerró la puerta, apoyando la cabeza en esta y suspirando largo.

—Gracias por seguirle la corriente. Es muy testaruda, si le decías que no jugarías con ella seguramente no se hubiera ido a su habitación.

—No fue nada. No me molestan los niños pequeños.

Hinata se acercó a Tsukishima, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eres bueno con los niños? ¿Tus hermanos son menores?

Tsukishima golpeó a Hinata en la cabeza, haciendo que este chillara adolorido y se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Dueeeeeeele! ¡¿Tenías que hacer eso?!

—Empecemos con la tarea, no pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. —advirtió Tsukishima, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Hinata le enseñó la lengua antes de ir por su mochila.

Tsukishima era bueno en matemáticas, en letras y en todo en general. Aun así, no era muy bueno explicándole las cosas a Hinata, aunque decía que era culpa del mismo Hinata por no poder concentrarse por más de 5 minutos.

—¿Por qué debo enseñarte yo estas cosas? Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Ya estoy captando! ¡Ten un poco más de paciencia! —Hinata escribía tan rápido como podía bajo la atenta mirada de Tsukishima—. Yachi-san es mucho más amable que tú y sus notas son realmente bonitas.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, apretando el lápiz que sostenía con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo.

—Si tan buena es ve a pedirla que te ayude.

—¿Eh? —Hinata observó a Tsukishima levantarse y cerrando su cuaderno—. ¿Qué haces?

Tsukishima metió su cuaderno en su mochila, colgándosela al hombro. Se volvió hacia Hinata y le sonrió.

—Me voy a casa.

—¡Oye! ¡No han sido ni dos horas! ¡Se supone que debemos hacer esto juntos! —Hinata tomó del brazo a Tsukishima, logrando que este lo observara irritado—. ¡Vamos, ayúdame!

—Entonces haz el favor de tomarte enserio esto o simplemente me iré. —advirtió Tsukishima, observando con superioridad a Hinata—. Y de soltarme…

—¡Te quejas por todo! —recriminó Hinata, con las manos en sus caderas. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de Hinata—. Oh, creo que mamá ya llegó, vuelvo en un minuto, iré a decirle que te quedaras a cenar.

—¡Oye, no…! —Tsukishima extendió un brazo hacia Hinata, quien desapareció rápidamente por la puerta, dejándolo solo—… Este enano.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al ser dejado solo en la habitación de Hinata. Ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a dejar entrar personas a su habitación, y que alguien lo hiciera con él se le hacía raro. Solamente había estado en la habitación de Yamaguchi antes y nunca había sido por más de 5 minutos.

Se sentó de nuevo, abriendo el cuaderno de Hinata y leyendo sus notas. Su letra era un desastre y se preguntó cómo es que lograba entenderla, o siquiera si los profesores podrían.

—Tal vez por eso reprueba, no tienen idea de lo que escribe… —levantó la mirada y observó la puerta, encontrándose con un par de grandes ojos mirándolos atentamente.

—… Hola. —saludó, esperando que así Natsu saliera de su escondite. Le sorprendía que la hermana menor de Hinata fuera tan callada, aun cuando Hinata era un torbellino.

—¿Terminaron con su tarea? —preguntó, antes de entrar a la habitación. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido al caminar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba escondida mirándolo.

—Aún no. —respondió con simpleza, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Si tu hermano no fuera tan id-… tan distraído.

Natsu rió, cubriéndose la boca, habiendo captado perfectamente lo que Tsukishima había dicho.

—¡Eres divertido!

Tsukishima encogió los hombros, sonriendo ligeramente. Al menos la niña parecía no ofenderse fácilmente.

—Oi, Tsukishima, la cena ya esta list- ¿Natsu? ¡Te dije que jugaríamos luego! —regañó Hinata, con las manos en sus caderas. A Tsukishima le parecía divertido como le gustaba adoptar la pose de hermano mayor cuando Natsu estaba cerca.

—¡Vayamos a comer entonces! —Natsu tomó del brazo a Tsukishima, haciendo que se levantara—. ¡Oka-san preparó _Udon_, va a gustarte mucho!

—¡Natsu, más despacio! —pidió Hinata mientras veía a Tsukishima siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación por Natsu—. Ah… se encariña demasiado rápido…

* * *

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron Hinata y Natsu al mismo tiempo, juntando las palmas de las manos.

—Gracias por la comida… —susurró Tsukishima, tomando los palillos que estaban junto a su plato. —Si deseas un poco más no dudes en pedirlo, Tsukishima-kun. —ofreció la madre de Hinata.

—Sí, gracias. —contestó Tsukishima, llevándose los palillos a la boca y masticando despacio. Los fideos no eran exactamente su plato favorito, pero el sabor era bastante bueno.

—Oh, vaya, eres tan alto como dijo Shouyou. Incluso más alto que Kageyama-kun. —la mujer sonrió, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, observando a sus hijos y a Tsukishima sentados en la mesa—. Ahh… ¿sería mucho pedir que Shouyou creciera al menos unos centímetros más? A pesar de que se alimenta bien y practica deportes.

—¡Oka-san! —reclamó Hinata, sonrojado—. ¡Y dejen de reírse, Tsukishima, Natsu!

—Lo siento, Onii-chan. —se disculpó Natsu, sin sentirlo realmente. A su lado, Tsukishima continuaba sonriendo burlón.

—No te disculpes, solo está enojado porque hasta tu serás más alta que él algún día. —comento Tsukishima, logrando que Natsu se le quedara viendo.

—¡Cállate!

—¡¿Enserio?!

—Shouyou, compórtate.

Tsukishima bebió algo de refresco, preguntándose si los almuerzos en casa de Hinata serian siempre así de ruidosos, tan diferente a como eran en su casa desde que Akiteru había empezado la universidad.

Natsu preguntándole a Hinata como había estado su día, apenas comprendiendo los términos que se usaban en voleyball. La madre de Hinata regañándolo por hablar de cosas que su hermana entendía y pidiéndole que no hablara mientras comiera.

Se hizo de noche antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

* * *

—¿No puedo dormir aquí?

Natsu abrazaba un peluche en forma de león, observando desde la cama a su hermano mayor. Después de la cena, había insistido en que jugaran un rato, aferrándose al brazo de Tsukishima. Hinata propuso que jugaran voleyball un rato, y así lo hicieron. Como eran tres personas, no tenía mucho sentido seguir las reglas. El juego consistió en pasar el balón de un lado a otro, pero Tsukishima lo uso como excusa para burlarse de la altura de Hinata mientras Natsu reía. Hinata los acuso de formar una alianza contra él, cosa que Tsukishima no negó y Natsu acepto orgullosa. Le encantaba la idea de tener un "onii-chan" tan alto. Hinata no entendía como se había encariñado tan rápidamente con alguien que apenas conocía. Sospechaba que tal vez porque difícilmente traía gente a casa.

—No puedes dormir aquí cuando hay visitas. —explicó Hinata, mostrándose serio—. Ve a tu habitación, Natsu.

Natsu arrugó los labios, aferrándose con fuerza al peluche en forma de león. Hinata se tensó. Conocía esa cara, significaba que estaba a punto de llorar, y si lo hacía, no habría forma de cambiarla. Tsukishima, también viendo venir una rabieta, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Natsu, frotando su cabello. Ella lo miró, pidiéndole con la mirada que la dejara quedarse.

—Escucha al enano. Jugaremos mañana. —prometió Tsukishima, tratando de calmarla. No era un experto con los niños, pero había sido un hermano menor y en el fondo sabía lo que Natsu buscaba: pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano.

—Pero… quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes…

—¿Q-Qué tal si te leo un cuento? —ofreció Hinata, agitando las manos, tratando de calmar a Natsu. Ella sorbió por la nariz, relajándose y finalmente sonriendo.

—¡Sí! —Natsu se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, regresando con un cuento infantil entre sus manos—. ¡Este, quiero este!

—De acuerdo. —Hinata se sentó en la cama junto a Tsukishima, y Natsu entre ellos. Tsukishima apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de la cama, flexionando una pierna, sintiéndose repentinamente un intruso en aquella situación. Quiso hacer un comentario acerca de la forma de leer de Hinata, o su pésima imitación de voces infantiles. Pero estaba más ocupado viéndolo interactuar con Natsu. Ella escuchaba con atención, completamente inmersa en aquella historia, y Hinata ponía su mayor empeño en que ella continuara ahí. Por momentos, dejaba el cuaderno en sus piernas y hacia muecas o movía los brazos, imitando a las aves o algún personaje. Natsu reía, aferrándose a su peluche, o moviendo las extremidades de este, como si tuviera vida.

"_¡Onii-chan! ¡Practiquemos juntos!"_

Tsukishima se preguntaba si el también había puesto esa expresión cuando su hermano pasaba tiempo con él. ¿Solía sonreír así? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto con su hermano? Apenas lo recordaba, y eso que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

—¡Eh! ¿Ya acabo? —Natsu infló las mejillas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Hinata sonrió, pellizcándole una mejilla para que cambiara de cara.

—Ya te leí un cuento así que ve a tu habitación a dormir.

Natsu abrió la boca, pero termino aceptando las palabras de su hermano. Tsukishima pensó que era una buena niña después de todo. Natsu se volvió hacia Tsukishima, sonriéndole y agitando la mano de su peluche, como si este se estuviera despidiendo.

—Juguemos mañana, Tsukki-oniichan.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, viendo a la niña desaparecer por la puerta. Hinata silbo, antes de extender los brazos y bostezar.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños.

—No lo soy…

—¡Te llevas bien con Natsu! —Hinata se llevo una mano al mentón, recapacitando—. Aunque ella suele ser muy linda así que es fácil.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome que sea tu hermana menor.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó Hinata, antes de quitarse la camiseta, dejándola en el suelo, para luego colocarse su pijama. Tsukishima rodó los ojos, levantándose y tomando su mochila.

—Usaré el baño. —aviso, mientras entraba para cambiarse. No carecía de vergüenza, como Hinata.

—¿Eh? Claro… —Hinata observó a Tsukishima desaparecer a través de la puerta del baño. No entendía porque le apenaba cambiarse de ropa delante de él cuando lo hacían siempre en los vestuarios del club de voleyball. A él no le molestaba cambiarse de ropa delante de otros chicos.

El sonido del celular indicando que había llegado un mensaje logró que Hinata olvidara por un momento a Tsukishima.

"_La práctica de hoy fue cansada, no sé porque se emocionan tanto con este clima. ¿Qué tal tu día?" _

Hinata sonrió, era un mensaje de Kenma. Se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama para responder.

"_mal! no puedo practicar después de clases xq se supone que debo pasar tiempo con Tsukishima"_

"_Oh, cierto, ¿siguen con esa extraña tarea?"_

"_Sip! Lo peor es que como ambos somos bloqueadores y a Tsukishima no le interesa__ levantarla para mi__" _

"_No suena mal, toma un descanso"._

"_dices eso xq A TI NO te gusta quedarte despues de clases practicando!"_

"_Es cansado…"_

Hinata podía imaginarse la expresión cansada de Kenma cuando le pedía que levantara el balón para él. Aunque según el propio capitán del equipo de Nekoma, era un milagro que aceptara hacerlo siquiera una vez, especialmente cuando era alguien de otro equipo que no tenía nada que ver con Nekoma.

—¡Ouch! —Hinata se frotó la cabeza después de recibir un golpe en la nuca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, donde Tsukishima le sonreía burlón —. ¡¿Eso era necesario?!

—No realmente. —La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. Quiero acostarme, así que muévete.

Hinata infló las mejillas, moviéndose para que Tsukishima pudiera recostarse. Este retiró las sábanas y se metió, ignorando por completo a Hinata y dándole la espalda. Parecía querer evitar tener contacto con él, cosa que lo ofendió.

—¡Ni que tuviera gérmenes!

—Tienes el tamaño de uno, así que lo dudo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —Hinata retiro las sabanas, recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte de Tsukishima. Se intimido por un momento, levantando las manos en un intento de defenderse por si este intentaba atacarlo.

Tsukishima se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta casi golpear la frente de Hinata con la suya.

—Mas te vale no moverte demasiado ni acercarte a mi o te aplastare. —amenazó, logrando que Hinata sudara. Este quiso responderle, pero no se le ocurrió nada teniendo el rostro de Tsukishima tan cerca y mirándolo con una expresión tan aterradora.

Tsukishima volvió a recostarte, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el hombro y dándole nuevamente la espalda a Hinata. Este lo observo irritado, queriendo lanzarle su almohada a la cara, pero prefirió recostarse también y dormir.

Hinata no tardo en quedarse dormido. Tsukishima se sorprendió de lo fácil que podía adaptarse a esa situación, cuando a él se le hacía surrealista. Acepto hacerlo porque el _futon_ era demasiado pequeño para él, cosa que lo irritaba. Dormir junto a alguien, tener que adaptarse al ruido de su respiración y aguantar el insoportable calor de verano. Se pregunto si podía pegar el ojo aquella noche.

"No lo creo…", se volteó, clavando la mirada en el techo. "Tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir…". Queriendo hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta que su cuerpo cediera ante el sueño, tomo su celular, volviéndose hacia Hinata con la expresión de captar alguna expresión extraña que hiciera al dormir para poder molestarlo después. Esperaba un Hinata sonriendo, babeando o hablando dormido, pero no lo encontró…

Hinata simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Era completamente diferente a como habían comentado que dormía durante el campamento. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que la luz de la luna se filtrara, haciendo que la piel tostada de Hinata se viera más pálida. A pesar del calor, parecía sentirse cómodo, como si el brillo lunar lo refrescara. Tenía los parpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se preguntó si estaba soñando. Era sorprendente como alguien que durante el día era un torbellino de energía brillante podía apagarse y dormir con tanta calma.

Tsukishima parpadeó, percatándose de que se había quedado viendo la expresión de Hinata más tiempo del necesario. Apagó su teléfono y lo dejó a un lado, recostándose nuevamente y dándole la espalda a Hinata.

No se preguntó porque estuvo a punto de tomarle una fotografía a Hinata, aun cuando no había de que burlarse. Prefirió no hacerlo, sabía que era lo mejor.

"Es este maldito calor…", se justificó, aun cuando no había con quien justificarse y nadie le preguntaría nunca la razón.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Más vale tarde que nunca. La historia se desenvuelve despacio, tal y como debe ser. Pero lo importante es que logré que compartieran la cama en apenas 3 caps hehehe.

Agradezco desde ya los comentarios y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
